polarexpressfandomcom-20200214-history
Rockin' on Top of the World
"Beware" is a song from The Polar Express performed by Steven Tyler (as Elf Singer). In the film, the elves start a party at the North Pole Square after Santa Claus leaves to deliver the presents. An elf band, with Elf Singer singing, performs the song during the party. It also appears on the film's official soundtrack as the third track. FAKE Lyrics Full version= :One, two :One, two, three, four :Rockin' on top the world :Rockin' on top the world< :The place is hoppin' :There ain't no stoppin' :Rockin' on top the world :Lift your spirits :Swing that girl :Rockin' on top the world tonight :Rockin' on top the world :Rockin' on top the world :The place is hoppin' :There ain't no stoppin' :Rockin' on top the world :Lift your spirits :Swing that girl :Rockin' on top the world tonight, yeah :Come on, shorty :(Scat) :Up here where it's freezin' :Everybody needs some heat :No more ringy dinger :Time to get up on your feet :(On my feet) :Rockin' on top the world :Rockin' on top the world :The place is hoppin' :There ain't no stoppin' :Rockin' on top the world :Move your honey :Swing that girl :Rockin' on top the world tonight, yeah :(Scat) :Up here where it's freezin' :Everybody needs some heat :No more ringy dinger :Time to get up on your feet :(On my feet) :Rockin' on top the world :Rockin' on top the world :The place is hoppin' :There ain't no stoppin' :Rockin' on top the world :Move your hone :Swing that girl :Rockin' on top the world tonight :Rockin' on top the world :Rockin' on top the world :The place is hoppin' :There ain't no stoppin' :Rockin' on top the world :Move your honey :Swing that girl :Rockin' on top the world tonight, yeah :(Scat) |-|Film version= :One, two :One, two, three, four :Rockin' on top the world :Rockin' on top the world :The place is hoppin' :There ain't no stoppin' :Rockin' on top the world :Lift your spirits :Swing that girl :Rockin' on top the world tonight, yeah :Come on, shorty :(Scat) REAL Lyrics I close my eyes and seize it I clench my fists and beat it I light my torch and burn it I am the beast I worship... And I know soon come my time For in mine void a pale horse burns But I fear not the time I'm taken Past the point of no return. Wage war like no tomorrow Cuz no hell there won't be one For all who deny the struggle The triumphant overcome Trips to where, few have been Out of thin air, upon high winds Rites begin when the sun descends Have felt what few will ever know Have seen the truth beneath the glow, Of the ebb and flow, where roots of all mysteries grow I am below, so far below The bottom line Transmitting live, transmissions rise From the depths out of controlled by Suspended glance of an unblinking eyes Imminent gaze cast 'pon the path that winds 'Pon the path I find, and claim as mine To ride the waves, of unrest Made to make me shine as a testament To why the ways of the blind will never get Shit but shanked by my disrespect Dismiss this life, worship death Cold blood night of serpent's breath Exhaled like spells from the endlessness In the bottomless wells of emptiness Channeled to invoke what we represent Secret order Elitist horde of Creeping fire Seizing power Riders of the lupus hour Eye on palm Time is gone Moonlight drawn Fly til dawn Sacrifice to rise beyond Deep inside the violent calm Of the coming storm In blood sworn To glorify and for life adorn With all that dies to become unborn I close my eyes and seize it I clench my fists and beat it I light my torch and burn it I am the beast I worship... I am the beast I worship In the time before time eyes 'bove which horns Curve like psychotropic scythes And smell of torn flesh bled dry By hell swarms of pestis flies Vomiting forth flames lit by An older than ancient force That slays this life with no remorse The spiral storm Of flames inside The torch I raise The force I ride Feel my vessel go up in flames Flesh torch lit by thee unnamed Direct connection to the source Vestment of unnatural force Forever burning black torch Wisdom of the old and true Possessed by the chosen few Shining to reveal the ways Of a darkness that pervades All that is and ever was Inferno of witches blood Worship is not on bended knee Nature knows not of mercy To pray is to accept defeat Power pisses on the weak Bow and beheaded by the beast Beggar on a bitches leash Scum is desperate for relief Worship is the way I ride Witching currents through the eye Of storms that force the false to die Worship the flames with which I rise Into apocalyptic skies Harsh winds flay mine flesh to bone In splintered skeleton I roam Wastelands with not to call my own But the path I walk alone The hunger burns, within my gut As my bones turn into dust And I know soon come my time For in mine void a pale horse burns But I fear not the time I'm taken Past the point of no return Wage war like no tomorrow, know well there wont we one For all who deny the struggle The triumphant overcome ... I close my eyes and seize it I clench my fists and beat it I light my torch and burn it I am the beast I worship... I am the beast I worship Trivia * This is the only original song from the film to not be featured on the score album. Category:Songs Category:Original songs